Various suspension assemblies for vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles have been proposed. These suspension assemblies may or may not be associated with the steering mechanism of the vehicle. Many of the suspension systems include telescoping forks such as those typically observed on the modern motorcycle. Some of these systems display high friction at the point of sliding seals, and hence, require frequent maintenance and/or replacement. Moreover, there are challenges involved in maintaining a smooth ride on these vehicles when travelling over undulating surfaces. Telescoping forks tend to be large and heavy, making maneuverability difficult. The suspension and expansion of the telescoping forks may not always be suitable for absorbing the forces against the wheel, for example. As the telescoping forks compress, the steering and braking ability of the vehicle is generally adversely affected. Depending on the geometry of the vehicle, the angled fork formed by the telescoping arms moves the front tire upward and backward when the arms are compressed, thus shortening the distance between the front and back wheels. This in turn results in a more uneven ride.
Many of the proposed suspension assemblies are not ideal for bicycles. Because telescoping forks are generally large, a large frame and a large steering head are needed to accommodate the forks. This creates strain on the operator attempting to operate the large steering head and fork assembly. The forces acting on the forks are transmitted to the operator's body. Operators who continually operate vehicles having a telescoping fork assembly often complain about arm pain and fatigue.
In many prior art disclosures, the steering links have pivotal connections at the ends proximal to the frame, but no prior art describes a needle bearing within a rod end as the means of doing so. Nowhere in the prior art is there a damper between upper and lower steering links as means to convey vibration and impact from the tire contact patch to the operator's hands.
The present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks from the prior art devices by providing a lightweight suspension and steering assembly for use on 2 wheel vehicles.